Quiero tocarte, Lucy
by Puyuya D. Dragon
Summary: Bueno talvez Natsu te pueda enseñar a "tocar", se ve que es bueno "tocando", y aún más si se refiere a Lucy, ¿verdad que sí, Natsu?- pregunta Happy, mientras con sus patitas intenta tapar su boca para que no lo vean reírse.
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia con una pequeña aparición de Happy, Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet]

Quiero tocarte, Lucy.

-Es época de invierno, por favor, era obvio que llovería-le decía Natsu a una Lucy que se encontraba dentro de Horologium, un reloj de pared grande en el que Lucy siempre entra para buscar refugio o para no caminar.

-"No me mojaré el vestido ¿sabes cuánto me costó?" Dijo ella-mencionó Horologium-"Además todo es culpa tuya, idiota" eso dijo ella-repitió el reloj después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

-¡Hey!

-Ella dijo que lo golpeara-dice Horologium y luego de mencionar eso-Se acabo el tiempo-dice el reloj para luego desaparecer y dejar a Lucy en el suelo.

-¡Kya!, ¡Natsu cúbreme!-grita Lucy mientras va hacía Natsu.

-¿Cubrirte?, pero sí no estás desnuda-dice Natsu mientras detiene a Lucy.

-Idiota, cúbreme de la lluvia-responde ella.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?-dice Natsu, mientras ladea la cabeza un poco a su derecha en señal de desentendimiento.

-Ah, olvídalo, lo haré yo-dice ella mientras se coloca bajo un árbol.

-Lucy no es mucha lluvia, podríamos ir a tú casa en menos de 5 minutos y no te mojarías mucho-dice Natsu, mientras observa a Lucy intentando esquivar las pocas gotas que lograban pasar entre las hojas del gran árbol.

-No, Natsu, me quedaré aquí hasta que la lluvia pare por completo-dijo Lucy.

-Bien, ¿pero no crees que sería algo inapropiado?-pregunta él.

-¿Inapropiado, porqué?-responde la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Pues ellos se podrían sentir incómodos-dice Natsu mientras señala a una pareja que estaba al otro lado del árbol y que estaban demasiado cariñosos uno con el otro.

-¡Natsu!, deja de verlos-decía Lucy mientras se dirigía a cubrirle los ojos al peli rosa.

Pero justo en el momento en que Lucy le iba a cubrir los ojos Natsu le sostuvo las manos, ya que había visto algo "interesante", y al notar esa mirada en Natsu, Lucy intentó ver qué era lo que estaba viendo.

-Lucy quiero hacer eso-dice Natsu mientras señala a la pareja, y lo que pasaba es que el hombre estaba tocando los pechos de la mujer con una de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡entonces dile a la chica que te de permiso!-dice Lucy un poco molesta.

-No, Lucy, tú no me dejas hacer eso, y yo quiero hacerlo contigo-dice Natsu mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿Eh?... Espera Natsu-dice Lucy mientras intenta detenerlo.

-Lucy eres mi novia, se supone que puedo hacerlo, ¿o no?-pregunta él en un tono ronco y profundo mientras se acerca al oído de la maga.

-Natsu… ¿en serio quieres hacerlo?-pregunta ella, sonrojada.

-Sí, sí quiero Lucy-responde él.

-Es… Está… bien, hazlo-dice ella sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Venga Lucy no lo haré aquí, podría verte alguien, y no quiero que nadie me vea mientras complazco a mi novia- le susurra el al oído con un tono sensual-¿Aún no quieres que se moje tu vestido?-le pregunta él.

-Yo te estoy complaciendo a tí al dejartre hacerlo y a demás... Que se vaya a la mierda el vestido-le susurra ella del mismo modo en que su novio le habló.

Y ese fue el permiso que Natsu necesitaba para tomarla cómo costal de papas y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí hacía la casa de la Heartfilia.

Cuándo ambos llegaron Natsu puso a Lucy sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella, con una mirada muy profunda cómo la de un león hacía su presa, en este caso la presa era Lucy.

-Bi… bien, hazlo-dijo ella.

Natsu se puso nervioso, y acerco, temblorosamente, su mano hacía su novia, pero se detuvo lo qué sorprendió a Lucy.

-Natsu qué ha…-pero no terminó de hablar ya que Natsu acercó su rostro hacía ella, llevó la mano con la que estaba a punto de tocar su pecho hacía la mejilla derecha de la maga y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-No puedo Lucy, sí tú aún no quieres hacerlo por mí no hay problema, podré contenerme un tiempo más-dice el mientras la mira fijamente.

-Natsu… yo… yo quiero… quiero que lo hagas-dijo en un hilo de voz lo suficiente fuerte para que Natsu lo escuchara.

Natsu asintió, y empezó a acercar su mano otra vez hacía el pecho de Lucy, estaba a unos mini centímetros cuándo…

-¡Lucy tenemos una misi…!-grito Erza mientras entraba a la casa de la Heartfilia-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?

Natsu se aleja de Lucy rápidamente.

-Erza aprende a tocar la puerta-le dice Gray, que aparece detrás de ella con Happy.

-Bueno talvez Natsu te pueda enseñar a "tocar", se ve que es bueno "tocando", y aún más si se refiere a Lucy, ¿verdad que sí, Natsu?- pregunta Happy, mientras con sus patitas intenta tapar su boca para que no lo vean reírse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz viernes!

Sé que el fanfic, pero es a causa de mí pésima mala suerte y esto es lo único que logré recuperar, y lo subí porqué ya llevaba dos meses sin actualizar fanfictions, y para desgracia mía cuándo ya lo tenía todo escrito me cortaron la luz, y toda la historia se fue al caño, me tocó volver a escribirla y sólo me acordaba de esto. Pero descuiden tendrá continuación.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia con una pequeña aparición de Happy, Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet]

Quiero tocarte, Lucy.

-Bueno talvez Natsu te pueda enseñar a "tocar", se ve que es bueno "tocando", y aún más si se refiere a Lucy, ¿verdad que sí, Natsu?- pregunta Happy, mientras con sus patitas intenta tapar su boca para que no lo vean reírse.

-¡Happy!- gritó Natsu para luego dirigirse a pisarle la cola al exceed.

-¡Auuch!, Natsu malvado, eso dolió mucho-decía Happy mientras lloraba y besaba su colita.

-¿Natsu me explicarás lo que estaba pasando?-le dice Erza mientras lo observa con cara de "hasta aquí llegaste, dile adiós a tu vida, y a Lucy"

Natsu casi se atraganta con su propia saliva-Eh, verás… yo… ambos… ¡Aahh bien, iba a tocarle los pechos a Lucy, es mi novia, tengo derecho a hacer eso!-grito él sonrojado a tope.

Mientras tanto…

Gray iba corriendo hacía el gremio ya que no quería estar en una escena romántica tan incómoda, en el camino se encuentra a Juvia…-¡Gray-sama!-le grita ella, y lo empieza a perseguir…

De vuelta al apartamento de Lucy...

Natsu estaba sentado en el suelo y Lucy y Erza en el sofá-Escucha, Natsu, hasta que seas el esposo de Lucy podrás tocarle el cuerpo, ¿entiendes?, están muy jóvenes ambos, ahora te pido que vayas a casa-decía una Titania a la cual se saltaba una vena en la frente debido a su enojo.

-¿Eh?, irme, ¿porqué?-preguntaba Natsu.

-¡Porqué si me voy yo eres capaz de violarte a Lucy en mi ausencia!-le responde Erza.

-Ni que fuera tan pervertido… -responde Natsu entre dientes.

-Bien, te llevaré a casa para vigilarte-dice Erza mientras empieza a levantarse del sofá.

-Ok… Adiós Lucy-dice Natsu, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso, pero Erza lo tomó de la bufanda y lo arrastró a la puerta- ¡Oye, espera, suéltame!-gritaba Natsu pero no pudo soltarse del agarre de Erza.

En la casa de Natsu...

-Listo, te quedarás aquí-le decía Erza a Natsu-¿entendido?

Natsu sólo asintió-Happy, vigílalo-le dijo a la maga al exceed para luego irse.

-Ya oíste a la jefa, dijo que te vigilara-dijo Happy para luego ver que Natsu ya se estaba intentando salir por la ventana-¡Natsu!

-Cállate Happy, ¿ella te dijo que me vigilaras, verdad?-le decía Natsu a su compañero mientras pasaba el marco de la pequeña ventana.

-Sí, eso dijo-responde el gato.

-Bien, dijo "vigilar" no dijo "detener", así que vigílame mientras me voy con Lucy-dijo el peli rosa mientras salía corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hacía la casa de Lucy.

Happy se había quedado con una gotita que se resbalaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza… hasta que recordó que tenía que detener a su amigo o si no Erza iba a matarlo, y a Natsu también.

-Espérame!-decía Happy mientras lo seguía.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la lluvia que había pasado antes había dejado pequeñas gotas de agua, y a medida que las casas iban encendiendo las luces, para iluminar la oscuridad, las gotas brillaban de una manera sencilla, y hermosa.

En el apartamento de Lucy...

Eran las 8:15pm y Lucy estaba dormida en su cama, se había acostado temprano ya que estaba un poco nerviosa, confundida, un poco excitada también debido a lo que su novio estuvo a punto de hacer unas horas atrás, y es que apenas le cabía en el cerebro que Natsu quisiera eso.

Natsu estaba entrando por la ventana, y estaba a punto de hablarle a su novia cuándo vio que estaba dormida a menos de un metro de distancia de él, así que se acercó a la cama de la maga de la forma más sigilosa y delicada que podía existir.

Cuándo estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella estaba decidido a darle un beso, y es que se veía hermosa, es hermosa, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, y la expresión tranquila y relajada de su novia lo estaban volviendo loco, él quería ver a la Lucy sonrojada y derritiéndose de excitación por él y pronto lo vería.

Así que se dispuso a hacer lo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho y que Erza no lo dejó hacer hace unas horas, tocar los pechos de Lucy.

Lentamente el peli rosa empezó a deslizar su mano derecha bajo la pequeña camisa rosa de Lucy, y en el momento en que rozó sus dedos con la suave piel del seno de su novia sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, lo cual le gustó, aunque se sentía algo pervertido sí la chica a la que estaba haciéndole eso estaba dormida por lo cual la despertó.

Llevó su mano disponible, la izquierda, a la mejilla izquierda de su novia y se acercó a su rostro, soltó una pequeña risa por lo que estaba a punto de decir-Despierte bella durmiente-pensó que fue algo cursi, pero no le importó, acercó su rostro más y juntó sus labios con los de Lucy, lo hizo lo más suave posible para no asustarla, luego de unos milisegundos su novia le empezó a responder, aunque de un modo más caliente.

Lucy introdujo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, siempre Natsu era en que hacía eso primero, pero esta vez la maga quiso ser la primera, empezó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de Natsu, se separaron luego de unos segundos dejando un pequeño y casi indivisible hilo de saliva entre sus labios.

-Lucy… -Dijo Natsu al momento en que sus labios se separaron.

-Natsu… me alegra que hayas regresado, ¿no se supone que Erza te iba a vigilar?-pregunto Lucy.

-Happy me vigila, y, Lucy, era obvio que iba a regresar me quedé a medio camino de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Natsu mientras empezaba a deslizar la mano izquiera, que antes estaba en la mejilla de Lucy, hacía su otro seno.

-Natsu espera, ahh… -no puedo terminar de hablar porqué Natsu apretó un poco sus pechos y eso ocasionó muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo, más bien en el cuerpo de ambos.

-Lucy son muy suaves… y muy grandes… -decía Natsu mientras las masajeaba-Esta camisa me molesta, Lucy quítatela-decía Natsu, y Lucy cómo novia obediente se la quitó.

Natsu quitó sus manos de los senos de su novia para observarlos a los cual Lucy respondió con intentar cubrírselos pero las manos de Natsu la detuvieron, Natsu sostuvo ambas manos de Lucy son una sola mano y las colocó por encima de la cabeza de Lucy, al hacer eso los pechos de Lucy se movieron un poco al ver eso Natsu se relamió los labios, diablos es que su novia en serio lo excitaba, así que dirigió su boca hacía uno de los senos de Lucy, para ser más precisa el derecho y se lo llevó a la boca.

Para Natsu era nuevo esto, pero se sentía bien, la suave y moldeable sensación de los pechos de Lucy en su boca le gustaba mucho, de vez en cuando rozaba con su lengua el pezón de la chica y eso lograba que de la boca de su amada salieran gemidos algo subidos de tono.

Luego de unos minutos cambió, se llevó a la boca el izquierdo, luego de unos minutos más se separó de ambos, y le dio otro beso a su novia-Gracias Lucy… - le dijo en el oído a la maga.

-Bien hora de dormir-dice Natsu para soltar las manos de Lucy y acomodarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Lucy-Pensé que ibas a hacer algo más-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Lucy, con eso me basta, yo quería tocar tus pechos, y creo que me pasé un poco porqué hasta los probé, además Happy va a venir pronto… -decía mientras le daba la camisa a Lucy-¿O es que acaso quieres que sigua, pervertida?

-¡No, yo no soy pervertida!-decía Lucy mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Lo que tú digas-decía Natsu mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido.

Afuera del apartamento de Lucy, en la ventana...

-Erza eres más pervertida que Natsu-decía Happy a la Titania quién había llegado con Happy para asegurarse de que el dragón slayer no se pasara.

-Bien, me alegra que se haya detenido, pero igual le daré una golpiza mañana por desobedecerme… -le decía Erza a Happy.

-Jajajaja, pobre de Natsu-decía Happy mientras empezaba a volar feliz.

-Y también golpearé al que se supone que lo estaba vigilando-dijo la Titania a lo cual Happy respondió poniéndose pálido.

-Pero todo fue culpa de Natsu, no mía-decía Happy con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y los labios temblorosos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Buenas tardes, días o buenas noches!, eh aquí el chapter número: 2 de "Quiero tocarte, Lucy", tenía ganas de escribirle una continuación y creo que esta continución tendrá más continuaciones. c:

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	3. Chapter 3

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia]

Quiero tocarte, Lucy.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde…

Flashback...

-Lucy, con eso me basta, yo quería tocar tus pechos, y creo que me pasé un poco porqué hasta los probé, además Happy va a venir pronto… -decía mientras me daba mi camisa-¿O es que acaso quieres que sigua, pervertida?

Fin del Flashback...

-Diablos Natsu, idiota, era obvio que quería que siguieras-me decía yo en mi mente mientras estaba sentada en la barra del gremio siendo atendida por Mirajane.

-¿En qué piensas?-Me preguntó una voz junto a mí, al parecer yo no me había percatado de que Erza estaba junto a mí, sentada, comiendo un pastel de fresas y observándome detalladamente mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, volteé a verla rápidamente y le respondí.

-Pensaba en cómo continuar mi novela-Le mentí.

-Bueno-Dijo ella en un tono que me pareció algo desinteresado.

Luego de unos minutos decidí despejar mi mente, así que fui a caminar un poco.

El atardecer estaba dando pequeños indicios de que se aproximaba la noche, por lo cual caminé a casa.

Al llegar a casa lo que encontré no me sorprendió mucho, Natsu y Happy se encontraban dormidos en mi cama, no quería despertarlos así que me dirigí al sofá, aún seguía con mis ideas de lo que me había pasado con Natsu, y agradecía de que él estuviera dormido porqué así podía… ¡Seguir con mi novela!, cuándo Natsu estaba despierto y yo quería escribir mi novela él se quejaba y decía que se aburría, y al final yo no lograba concentrarme, pero estando el dormido es todo lo contrario.

Así que cambié de opinión y me dirigí a mi escritorio.

Pero justo cuándo me estaba sentando escuché algo-Mmh?, ¿Lucy?-era Natsu, que ya se había despertado y estaba sentado en la cama viéndome-¡Lucy qué bueno que llegaste!, yo y Happy te estábamos esperando-dijo él mientras se levanta de la cama.

Reí un poco por su error al pronunciar "Happy y yo".

-Sí, ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunté.

-Sí, tú cama es muy suave Lucy, siempre duermo bien en ella-me responde él con una gran sonrisa.

Me di cuenta de que ya era hora de cenar, así que decidí preparar la cena para Happy, Natsu y yo, no tardé mucho en ello.

Natsu despertó, con mucha dificultad, a Happy.

Durante la cena pensé un poco, y aclaré mi mente, yo sí quería… corrección, quiero que Natsu haga algo más, quiero que nuestra relación llegue a más, ¿él querrá lo mismo?

Tenía que preguntárselo y así saldría de dudas, aunque este no era el momento apropiado ya qué Happy estaba presente, y para desgracia mía el exceed no nos dejó solos en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente...

Desperté y mi novio me estaba abrazando, lo cual obviamente no me desagradó, era un abrazo un poco posesivo y a la vez tierno, y estando tan cerca de él podía apreciar la tranquila expresión con la que el dormía, no quería despertarlo, pero quería hablar con él al respecto de lo que yo quería así que delicadamente comencé a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y tranquilamente se despertó, es de admitir que al él y a mí nos agrada despertarnos el uno al otro con un beso.

-Buenos días Lushi-me dijo él mientras sonreía,-"diablos, me encanta ver su sonrisa al despertar"-pensé.

-Buenos días Natsu-le dije.

-Ah, mh...mam…-dijo Happy aún dormido, mientras se movía un poco para cambiar la posición en la que estaba, lo cual me asustó.

-Jaja, Happy desp…-le cubrí la boca a Natsu ya que no quería que lo despertara, quería decirle lo que había estado pensando, y se lo diría ahora que Happy estaba dormido.

-Natsu eh estado pensando en algo, ¿recuerdas el día en qué te dejé tocar mis pechos?-pregunté un poco nerviosa, en voz baja, eh intentando mantener un tono normal en mi hablar.

-Sí, Lucy, fue un día increíble, ¿pero por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿y porqué hablas en un tono tan bajo?-me preguntó él, mierda lo que estaba a punto de contestar me estaba matando, Natsu creería que soy una pervertida, aún así lo dije.

-Natsu, ese día me preguntaste sí yo quería que siguieras, y sí quería, lo deseaba mucho-cerré los ojos avergonzada, y bajé un poco la cabeza, ¿en serio lo acabada de decir?

-Tú… vaya Lucy, que pervertida eres-dijo él en un tono ¿sensual?, su voz un poco ronca y cerca de mi oído… ¡Diablos sí fue sensual!

Levanté mi rostro y Natsu estaba sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Lucy…-se acercó más a mí, lo que era casi imposible porqué ya estábamos muy, muy cerca-Yo aún quiero seguir.-eso mandó mi mente a volar.

-N-Natsu yo..-No pude terminar de hablar porqué empezó a besarme de manera apasionada y deseosa, gustosa le respondí, él empezó a acariciar mi cintura y yo llevé mis manos a su cuello.

Natsu estaba a punto de cambiarnos de posición, y así quedaría él sobre mí, pero recordó que Happy estaba dormido junto a nosotros y que sí nos movíamos más podríamos aplastarlo.

-Creo que no podemos hacer esto aquí-le dije a Natsu un poco decepcionada.

-Oh, no Lucy, yo quiero hacerlo y Happy no me lo impedirá-¡¿A qué se refería no le importaba que el exceed nos viera haciéndolo?!

-¿A qué te re…?-pero mis dudas fueron respondidas cuándo Natsu me cargó y me llevó al baño,-"Oh Dios mío, ¿lo haremos aquí?"-pensé, sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro, y al verme al espejo noté mi muy notorio sonrojo.

-Listo, aquí no lo despertaremos, a menos, claro, que no controles los gritos, Lucy-Mierda, ¿tan seguro estaba de qué me haría gozar?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tercer chapter y sólo me queda informar que el próximo será el cuarto y el último, y será lemon, así que sí usted es menor de edad por favor leerlo bajo su propio riesgo de volverse tan pervertida cómo yo.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia]

Quiero tocarte, Lucy.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, besándonos desesperadamente en el baño de mi apartamento, la puerta estaba abierta, lentamente la cerré, causando el menor ruido posible para no despertar al exceed que se retorcía en mí cama, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, espero que eso no lo despierte y lo obligue a atraparnos infraganti.

Natsu empezó a besar mi cuello, sacando suspiros un poco audibles de mi boca.

Él me condujo hacía la ducha, la cuál estaba totalmente seca, no había peligro de resbalarme en ella, que alegría. Una vez estuvimos los dos en ella, estando el parado detrás de mí, frotó levemente su cuerpo con la parte trasera del mío, pude sentir una erección por parte de él al instante, lo que provocó que gimiera y cerrara mis ojos-Ahh, natsu- su nombre lo dije entre dientes, casi no se escuchó, pero me estaba exitando, y mucho.

-Lucy...-oh, al parecer sí escuchó que dije su nombre.

Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, cerca de mi vientre, eso causó que su erección rozara con más fuerza contra mí, soy virgen y si así de bien se sienten estos rozes... Diablos, entonces tener relaciones se sentirá glorioso.

Empezó a acariciar mis pechos, encima de mi sostén, los apretaba levemente y los masajeaba en sentido de las agujas del reloj-Mmh... Ah, ahh- por mucho que me avergonzara no podía evitar gemir y dejar salir suspiros de vez en cuando, creo que Natsu tenia razón, creo que no podré contener mis gritos, ¿y sí se despierta Happy por mí culpa?

Dejé de pensar en eso cuándo Natsu dejó mis pechos y se puso delante mío-Lucy sientate ahí -me dijo mientras señalaba un pequeño tocador que había en el baño, ¡¿quería que me sentara en la mesa del tocador?!

Asentí lentamente, me fuí a sentar en el lugar que mi novio me había ordenado rápidamente, él se acercó y se colocó frente a mí-Un poco más hacía atrás-me dijo mientas observaba detenidamente mis movimientos, obedecí su petición. Luego puso sus manos en mis piernas- ¿Me permites Lucy?-me sentía tan avergonzaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, abrí mis piernas dejándole el suficiente espacio para lo que fuera que iba a hacer. Me quitó el pequeño short rosa que llevaba puesto.

-Lindas bragas Lucy, me gusta ese color-dijo mientras pasaba su dedo índice por los bordes de la prenda. ¿Le gusta la ropa interior roja?, bien ya sé que bragas me pondré cada vez que hagamos esto.

Natsu pasó sus manos por mí trasero, lo acarició lentamente y luego regresó a mi entrepierna, bajó mis bragas hasta mis rodillas y paso su cabeza por debajo para no tener que quitarlas. Se humedeció los labios, lo que causó en mí un pequeño espasmo, ¡Dios ni siquiera me ah tocado y ya me estoy exitando!, dió un beso un poco abajo de mi vientre y luego se dirigió a mi himen el cuál rozó con la punta de su lengua-¡Ah...!-me cubrí los labios, el gemido que iba a dejar salir era algo sonoro, empezó a bajar su lengua hacía mi entrada, estaba muy húmeda.

Lamió todo el liquido que había dejado salir yo antes, pero quería más así que empezé a acariciar su cabello y empujar levemente su cabeza en señal de que quería que siguiera, me sentía tan pervertida por pedirle que me mastube más, pero se sentía tan, tan bien que no podía evitar pedírselo.

Introdujo su lengua en mí, iba a sacar otro gemido pero cubrí mis labios otra vez. Noté que eso le molestó ya que se quitó de encima mío y se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua y la dejó caer.

-¿N-Natsu qué haces...?-le pregunté.

-No quiero que te estés tapando la boca, la ducha hará que Happy escuche el sonido de el agua cayendo y no tus gemidos, porqué sólo yo quiero escucharte así, Luce-eso ultimo me lo susurró al oído, luego se dirigió de nuevo a mi entrepierna, introdujo de nuevo su lengua ahí, y empezó a hacerlo una y otra vez.

-Ahh, ¡Ah!, ¡Nat-Natsu, ahh!- ya podía gemir su nombre libremente, veía su cabeza subir y bajar y sus ojos viéndome directamente.

Me corrí un par de veces, luego de lamer todo lo que saqué él se dirigió a la ducha, la cuál tenia agua en ella, no estaba completamente llena.

Me quitó totalmente la bragas que antes estaban en mis rodillas y me llevó tomada de la mano hacía ahí.

-Tú turno Lucy-me dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, al parecer estaba sonrojado, "¡Que lindo!"- pensé.

Bajé sus pantalones y sus boxers un poco, me acerqué a su miembro, vaya que estaba duro, mojé un poco mis manos con el agua para lubricarlo, lo masajeé lentamente con mi mano derecha y antes de llevarmelo a la boca lo besé justo en la punta, luego empezé a pasar la punta de mi lengua por los extremos, derecho e izquierdo, para terminar me lo llevé a la boca, completo, fue un poco complicado no rozar mis dientes con el, era bastante grande, lo saqué y lo metí muchas veces, lenta y rápidamente-Ah, Lucy, más Lucy!- oírlo gemir me gustaba mucho, y que sólo gimiera para mí me exitaba aún más.

Luego de unos minutos se corrió en mi boca, imité lo que hizo él cuándo lamió mis líquidos y los tragué, relamiéndome los labios al final, estaba bastante satisfecha por mi trabajo.

Al momento en que me paré me besó fogosamente.

Mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, primero su bufanda, y luego su chaleco... Me quité la última prenda que me quedaba a mí, mi sostén, y pude ver cómo su erección, la cuál había desaparecido hace unos segundos, volvió.

Luego de quitarse los pantalones y sus boxers totalmente él se sentó en la tina de la ducha, tenía agua adentro y empezó a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, atrayendome hacía él. Poco a poco fuí acercando mi entrada a su miembro, Natsu sostenía mis caderas para que no entrara muy fuerte y me doliera lo menos posible.

Al sentir la punta de su miembro me estremecí, y dejé salir un fuerte gemido-Ahh!-Natsu me guió para introducirlo lentamente, cuándo el miembro estaba totalmente dentro mío ambos soltamos un gemido al unísono-Ahh...!-, Natsu echó su cabeza hacía atrás sonrojado, me gustaba mucho verlo así.

Luego de acostumbrarme a la presencia de Natsu dentro de mí empecé a moverme, lentamente de arriba a abajo, y moviendo mis caderas hacía adelante y hacía atrás,-Ah, Ahh!.. Natsu.. Ahh!-se sentía glorioso, justo cómo lo imaginé, no quería que terminara, sé que es pervertido de mi parte pero desearía estar así por siempre.

Me corrí muchas veces, olvidé cuántas, Natsu no se quiso correr dentro de mí así que en los momentos que se corría sacaba su miembro de mí.

Luego de unos minutos ambos nos pusimos de pie, estábamos ambos igual de sonrojados, aunque creo que Natsu lo estaba más, sin aliento ambos. Natsu me puso contra la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, me besó en los labios, fue un beso algo corto ya que ambos estábamos exhaustos, pero me gustó, todos los besos que me da él, sean cortos o largos, me gustan mucho. Incluso sus defectos me atraen, besé la cicatriz de su cuello dulcemente, y luego acaricié su mejilla.

-G-gracias Natsu-le dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y después ir a ducharme normalmente.

-De nada, Luce-me dijo mientras entraba conmigo en la ducha y me abrazaba por detrás.

Por suerte cuándo salimos de la ducha Happy aún seguía dormido.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Finalmente!, con este cuarto chapter doy por terminado el fanfic de "Quiero tocarte, Lucy", gracias a las personitas que estuvieron pendientes de las actualizaciones y espero que este final haya sido de su agrado.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


End file.
